Flamas del dolor
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Marceline,PB,BMO,Jake y Finn tienes un ensayo de su banda pero Finn invita a la princesa flama y algo catastrofico pasara
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic espero que les guste**

**Y si les gusta dejen reviews para que le siga **

Jake, Finn y PB se iban a ver hoy en la casa de marceline para tener un ensayo de la banda, últimamente marceline y PB se han llevado muy bien aunque a veces hacen una pequeña pelea.

La primera en llegar fue PB junto con BMO ya que la pequeña consola se avía quedado con PB para practicar

-hola Marceline ¿Cómo estas?-dijo PB

-bien y tu cara de chicle- dijo marceline

-agh no me llames así Marceline- dijo PB molesta terminando de decir esto Pb paso dentro de la casa de Marceline, Marceline solo se rio por la expresión de PB

-hola- dijo dulcemente la pequeña consola

-hola chiquitín pasa- dijo marceline entrando junto BMO a la casa

-¿Finn y Jake aun no han llegado?- pregunto PB ya que siempre cuando ella llegaba ellos ya estaban ahí

-no Jake me llamo y dijo que ya no tardaban en llegar- dijo marceline afinando su bajo-hacha

-mm q raro- dijo PB luego se escucho unos toqueteos en la puerta, marceline fue a ver quien era mientras PB y BMO se sentaban

-oh hola Jake ¿Dónde esta…- Jake no dejo que terminara la oración por que comenzó a hablar entre jadeos

-Finn…el…trajo…princesa…flama-balbuceo Jake por la falta de aire

-a ver toma aire y dímelo otra vez- dijo marceline confusa

-Finn viene en camino, trajo a la princesa flama para que nos oiga tocar y ya van llegando-dijo Jake rápidamente

-QUE POR QUE-dijo marceline exaltada

-pues es que han estado saliendo y mi hermanito esta pasando mucho tiempo con ella-dijo Jake un poco molesto

-ay no, los ensayos son privados y mas aparte si se emociona demás va a quemar todo el lugar, y yo no la quiero aquí-dijo PB muy molesta de escuchar lo que decía Jake

-si lo se lo mismo pienso pero…- no termino de hablar cuando Finn entro por la puerta junto a la princesa flama

-hola chicos de que hablan-dijo Finn muy alegre

-hola-dijo la princesa flama contenta

-a que no, no nada solo ver que canción íbamos a cantar- dijo Jake tratando de disimular que hablaban de ellos

-hola flama-dijo PB con rencor

-hola dulce princesa-dijo flama de la misma manera después de eso ella vio a marceline la cual no esta prestando mucha atención

-hola-dijo la princesa flama acercándose a marceline

-amm hola-dijo marceline sin mirarla, siguiendo afinando su bajo-hacha

-PONME ATENCION-dijo Flama haciendo crecer su flama la cual alcanzo la muñeca de marceline, ya que marceline traía una blusa de manga larga esta se prendió en llamas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- grito marceline y corrió hacia la cocina para mojarse la muñeca y tratar de remover los pedazos de blusa que se habían pegado a su grisácea piel

-MARCELINE- gritaron Jake y Finn al unísono y corrieron hacia marceline

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA- le grito PB a la princesa flama antes de salir corriendo hacia marceline

-marcy estas bien-le pregunto PB

-AGHH NOOO, ME DUELE MUCHO- grito marceline ya que era una vampiro era de suponerse que sanara rápido pero no lo estaba haciendo

-AY QUE LLEVARLA AL DULCE REINO- grito PB –ay la podemos curar- dijo PB en ese momento Jake las subió a su lomo y se las llevo lo mas rápido que pudo

Finn miro con enojo a la princesa flama

-Finn… lo siento… yo no quise fue un accidente-dijo Flama

-CLARO QUE NO ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE MARCY NO HIZO NADA PARA ACERTE ENOJAR Y TU LA HERISTE GRAVEMENTE-le grito Finn y salio corriendo en dirección hacia el dulce reino

Al llegar ay Finn vio y Jake afuera sentado

-¿Cómo esta marcy?- pregunto rápidamente Finn

-ella esta bien PB le puso una crema y esta allá adentro con ella-dijo Jake ya mas relajado

-le paso algo malo a marcy y todos es mi culpa-pensó Finn

**Este capitulo a llegado a su final, perdón por lo corto el siguiente será mas largo y se vera como la princesa flama desata su furia**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews**

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les guste **

Princesa flama POV

Finn había sido muy malo, él sabe muy bien que no se controlar mis poderes y solo me regaño y se fue con esa dientona, me quede ahí en el suelo de la casa de marceline pensando que yo había tenido la culpa ella era un vampiro su piel es muy débil, mas que la de Finn y si a él le hacia daño a ella mas, pero aun así Finn no tenia por que regañarme así, no lo hice a propósito

-AGH AHORA SENTIRAN MI FURIA- dije y empecé a convertirme en un monstro flama

Fui en camino hacia el dulce reino no podía relajarme me sentía mal, herida, sola, la persona que mas me importaba que por primera vez podía estar con el sin hacerle daño se fue y ahora me odia

Empecé a destruir todo a mi paso estaba furiosa pero mas que eso triste, me dirigí al dulce reino empecé a quemar todo lo que había gente, casas, postes de luz, todo, me quise detener pelee por detenerme pero no pude sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, cuando empecé a escuchar una voz familiar

-FLAMA POR FAVOR DETENTE- dijo Finn

-NO PUEDO-solloce

-POR FAVOR INTENTALO YO ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO, POR QUE TE AMO- dijo Finn reafirmando las últimas palabras

Esas palabras me relajaron y mi flama fue descendiendo me sentía en paz, caí sobre los brazos de Finn él me podía tocar sin quemarse gracias a un cristal de fuego que le dijo flamo, lo abrase y me desmaye me sentía cansada y cedi en los brazos de Finn mi primer amor

Finn POV

Estaba en el cuarto de la enfermería solo con marceline, ella seguía dormida, me sentía culpable tome su mano y desee que no me odiara, luego la mire se veía tan relajada, tan vulnerable, tan hermosa y empecé a darme cuanta de que marceline me gusta, me acerque a su rostro pero gritos de la dulce gente me detuvieron, me asome por la ventana y vi a a Flama quemar todo a su paso le dije que se detuviera pero ella me dijo que no podía y luego le dije -que la amaba- y ella cedió pero no podía creer que le dije eso, no sabia si la seguía amando hace un momento había pensado amar a marceline pero todo estaba confuso, lleve a flama a la enfermería del dulce reino

Cuando entre la PB me miro con desapruebo pero no podía dejar a flama así, así que fue y la dejo un un cuarto especial para la gente de fuego

Marceline acababa de despertar y al primero que vio fue a Finn

-buenos días- dijo Finn con alegría

Pero marceline solo lo vio con enojo

-oye que tienes- dijo Finn triste

-nada, solo que tu noviecita, me hizo esto- marceline dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo y le enseño su muñeca quemada y vendada

-o vamos marceline ella no se puede controlar- dijo Finn un poco enojado

-aja si entonces por que yo no le chupo la sangre a todos- tampoco me puedo controlar con eso pero lo hago así que no la excuses- dijo marceline muy furiosa

Apenas Finn iba a hablar cuando la princesa flama entro al cuarto

-hola Finn, como esta mi querido novio- dijo flama y las ultimas palabras le retumbaron a marceline en la cabeza –amm y hola tu- dijo con desprecio flama

A lo cual marceline solo se rio en voz baja, flama tomo asiento junto a Finn y empezó a abrazarlo

Marceline estaba cada mas furiosa, tomo un vaso de agua y se dirigió hacia Finn y flama

-UPSS se me cayo- dijo al dejar caer el vaso de agua sobre la princesa flama

-agh que te pasa, eso me dolió-dijo flama con odio

-ay lo siento, pues ya estamos a mano- dijo marceline

-malditaa- dijo flama y se abalanzo hacia marceline

-AAAAAAHHH- soltó un grito marceline cuando flama la toco, pero marceline tomo su bajo hacha y la golpeo la cual hizo que la princesa flama aterrizara en la otra parte del cuarto, pero rápidamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia marceline, pero la dulce princesa las detuvo

-BASTA VAN A DESTRUIR TODO EL CASTILLO- dijo PB

-como sea yo me voy- dijo marceline

-marcy espera- dijeron PB y Finn unísonamente

-agh no me vuelvan a hablar- dijo marceline de la manera mas fría posible

-Finn necesito hablar contigo, princesa flama nos permites- dijo PB

-claro- dijo flama y salió

-que te sucede, invitando a flama al ensayo, si no hubieras hecho eso nada de eso hubiera pasado- dijo PB regañando a Finn como si fuera su mama

-ay lo siento no sabia que iba a pasar eso- dijo Finn como niño regañado

-agh-gruño PB

-y ahora por que tu y marceline están tan enojadas- dijo Finn

-primero dañaste a marceline mi mejor amiga, tanto como emocional y físicamente-dijo PB

-¿emocionalmente?- dijo Finn con duda

-agh tonto marceline te quiere que no lo entiendes- Dijo PB

**Bueno he aquí el final del capitulo espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews y le sigo **

**Bueno aquí me despido bye, cuídense, y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo espero que les guste **

Cuando PB me dijo eso no lo podía creer como que marceline lo quería como más que un amigo si ella misma le dijo que no le interesaba de esa manera.

Pero y ahora que él quería marceline y ella lo quería, pero la princesa flama no los dejaba estar juntos.

Marceline POV

Estaba tan furiosa que simplemente salí del dulce reino, no me interesaba a donde iba solo me quería alegar

Fue a caminar hacia el bosque llegando a lo mas profundo de el

-que demonios me pasa, Finn esta con flama y esa es la verdad- dijo marceline sentándose en el suelo apoyando su rodillas en la cara

-y que tal si el ama a otra persona- dijo Finn saliendo detrás de un árbol

-FINN QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo marceline sobresaltada por no haber escuchado a Finn llegar

-solamente vine por ti, me preocupaste saliste muy deprisa- dijo Finn sentándose junto a marceline

-si solo quería tomar aire, estaba estresada- dijo marceline

-si lo se han sido días muy locos- dijo Finn recargándose en el árbol –como siguen tus heridas-

-me arde un poco la piel pero no es nada ya estoy mejor- dijo marceline ocultando su cara en sus brazos

-me alegro no sé que haría si te pasara algo- dijo Finn seductoramente

-sabes que todavía tienes novia- dijo marceline mirando con rabia a Finn

-lo se, solo que flama y yo hemos salido por casi un año o tal vez mas ya casi no salimos juntos, nos enojamos mucho y ella a salido mucho con un chico el príncipe flama de Aaa- dijo Finn

-y quien te dijo que estoy libre- dijo marceline mirándolo con recelo

-QUE, tienes novio- dijo Finn muy triste lo cual hizo reír a marceline

-no es mi novio es pretendiente y se llama Marshall, es muy guapo y buena onda- dijo marceline con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar

-y como es que no lo conozco- dijo Finn pensando que marceline había inventado a Marshall

-si no me crees pregúntale a el príncipe flama, también él vive en Aaa- dijo marceline aun con la sonrisa

Finn estaba confundido, triste y enojado que se creía ese Marshall al tocar a su marceline

Al llegar a el dulce reino

-bueno adiós voy a llamar a Marshall- dijo marceline – tuve y dale el beso de las buenas noches a ti princesita- dijo marceline con un tono chillón y burlón

-aja si- dijo Finn solo había escuchado hasta ''voy a llamar a Marshall''

Marceline entro en su cuarto y tomo su celular

-hola Marshall ¿como estas?- dijo marceline

-excelente marcy y tú- dijo Marshall

-súper, nos podemos ver mañana… te quiero pedir un favor- dijo marceline

-claro lo que sea marcy- dijo Marshall

-muy bien adiós- dijo marceline despidiéndose

-bye, cuídate por favor - dijo Marshall reafirmando las ultimas palabras

Marceline se recostó en la cama para dormir

Finn había escuchado toda la conversación y fue directo con PB

-por que dijiste que le gustaba a marceline cuando no es verdad- dijo Finn enojado

-que pero si es verdad- dijo PB confundida

-aja pues fui a hablar con marceline, le coquetee y solo me saco un tal Marshall- dijo Finn mas enojado al recordar a Marshall

-aaa ya entiendo estas celoso- dijo PB sonriendo –pues gánate su amor, pero primero termina lo que sea que tengas con flama-

-si es verdad- dijo Finn

**Bueno he aquí el final, lo siento por la tardanza pero les juro que el domingo subo mas capítulos para compensar **

**Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**He aquí el capitulo 4 espero que les guste **

Finn POV

Le había prometido a PB acabar con todo lo que se a que tuviera con flama, ya que no era bueno quela engañara y me engañara a mi mismo

Fui con Flama ese día

Normal POV

Finn iba llegando al castillo de fuego para platicar con flama, estaba un poco asustado ya que si la lastimaba ella iba a explotar y si sobrevivía a eso su papa lo iba a matar completamente

Entre al cuarto de flama y lo que vi no lo pude creer

Era Flama con el príncipe besándose

-Finn no es lo que crees- dijo separándose rápidamente

-como- dijo Finn no enojado sino sorprendido

-pues todo paso tan rápido- dijo Flama cuando sintió el abrazo de Finn

-gracias- dijo Finn

-QUE-dijo Flama muy sorprendida

-si es que en estos últimos días me enamore de una chica muy linda y genial, pero me sentí culpable cuando estaba con ella ya que pensaba en ti y en que te enojarías- dijo Finn agradecido

-entonces amigos- dijo Flama correspondiéndole el abrazo

-los mejores- dijo Finn

-bueno ve y conquista a marceline-dijo Flama deseándole suerte

-como sabes que era marceline- dijo Finn muy sorprendido tan obvio era

-lo supe por la manera en la que la proteges y la miras- dijo flama

-bueno adiós cuídate- dijo Finn yéndose

-adiós Finn suerte- dijo flama despidiéndose

Finn POV

Flama y yo somos amigos no hay rencor, ahora mi problema es MARSHALL

Mientras tanto con marceline

-como que le dijiste a Finn que te gusta Marshall tu primo- dijo PB con una mirada picara

-solo se lo dije para que me dejara en paz- dijo marceline sonriente

-aja si o no será para que luche por ti- dijo PB

-en parte- dijo marceline

-hola marcy, hola PB como están- dijo Marshall llegando a la sala

-nosotras bien y tu- Dijo PB

-excelente, aparte de eso marcy cual era el favor que me ibas a pedir- dijo Marshall confuso

-ay con que le vas a pedir a Marshall que te ayude- dijo Pb retomando la sonrisa picara

-jajaja si- dijo marceline riendo

-me están asustando chicas que traen entre manos- dijo Marshall un poco sacado de onda

-pues marceline trae u pretendiente, Finn para ser especificas, pero quiere ver si lucha por ella- dijo Pb

-y a mi se me salió ayer decirle que tu me gustabas y que eras un pretendiente mio- dijo marceline un poco apenada

-bien entro- dijo Marshall

-QUE PERO SI SIEMPRE ME PIDES ALGO A CAMBIO- dijo marceline sacada de onda

-si, pero esta ves puedo ver si es bueno para ti, vigilarlos y tal vez hacer una nueva amistad que gumball ya me tiene harto- dijo Marshall

-oye cuidado gumball es mi primo- dijo PB

-si lo se pero debes admitir es un poco afeminado y fastidiosa- dijo Marshall

-bueno si eso nadie se lo quita- dijo PB alfin de acuerdo con Marshall

**Bueno aquí esta el final espero que les haya gustado y si es así deja reviews, **

**Nota: si no les gusta Finnceline y son super mega Fans de FinnXFlama que hacen aquí no es por ser grosera pero yo espesifique que esta era una historia Finnceline, aparte de eso gracias por su apoyo **

**Bueno bye cuídense, y sigan leyendo fic xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno he aquí el quinto capítulos **

PB, marceline y marshall siguieron hablando mucho tiempo hasta que alfin Marshall acepto hacerse pasar por el disque novio de marceline, ya que marcy se sentía preocupada por empezar una relación con Finn ya que lo quería mucho pero no quería demostrarlo

Después de un largo tiempo Finn llego al dulce reino donde estaban los tres

-amm hola chicas- dijo Finn viendo a Marshall ay

-oh hola Finn- dijo marceline sorprendida

-oh tu eres Finn, marcy me a hablado mucho de ti- dijo Marshall abrazando a marceline la cual se ruborizo pero de pena

-mejor yo me voy- dijo PB no queriéndose meter

-si yo también- dijo Finn triste

Ya Finn y PB se iban alejando del cuarto donde habían dejado a Marceline con marshall y PB empezó a ver a Finn con cara de preocupación

-Finn no viste un parentesco en Marceline y marshall- pregunto PB tratando de ayudarlo

-que más aparte de que se quieren mucho- dijo Finn fastidiado

-un querer de hermanos ¿no?- dijo PB asiéndole una cara a Finn

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Finn muy confundido

-AY TONTO, marceline y Marshall son primos- dijo PB como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿QUE? Ay ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Finn ya mas alegre

-exacto, tu solo sigue coqueteándole, según esto Marshall te va a hacer creer que es el novio de marceline- dijo PB ya feliz de no ver a Finn confundido

-jajajaj ya idee un plan- dijo Finn con una mirado macabra

-si aja sabes aveces me das miedo- dijo PB aun caminando

Ya en la tarde PB hizo una cena para los cuatro

Ya en la mesa, Marshall estaba abrazando a marceline la cual también lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla

-bueno la cena esta lista- dijo mentita sirviendo los platos

-gracias mentita ya te puedes retirar- dijo PB amablemente

-bueno y Marshall cuanto has salido con marceline- dijo Finn con una sonrisa picara

-yo amm… un mes- dijo Marshall inseguro

-jajajja- PB se empezó a reír

Marceline solo tenía una mirada asesina sobre PB

-y si son novios por que nunca se han besado en la boca- dijo Pb con la sonrisa picara

-si es verdad- dijo Finn siguiéndole el juego

-QUE- dijeron marceline y marshall con los ojos abiertos como platos

-si, si son novios- dijo Pb sin a completar

-bésense- dijo fin a completando

Marceline y marshall solo se miraron asqueados

-MUY BIEN NO SOMOS NADA, SOMOS PRIMOS Y YA- dijo marceline

-SI LO QUE DIJO ELLA- dijo marshall tratando de sacar de su cabeza el pensar en besar a s prima

-Ha lo sabia- dijo Finn levantándose de la mesa y apuntando a marceline

-nada PB te dijo- dijo Marshall en tono burlón para fastidiar a Finn

-QUE BOCONA- dijo Marceline

-YO, TU MENTIROSA- dijo PB

-bueno ya- dijo Marshall tratando de calmar a todos

Marceline solo se levanto y se fue y Finn la siguió

Los dos ya estaban en el bosque marceline enfrente de Finn y el atrás

-por que lo hiciste- dijo Finn no triste sino serio

-por que esto no es correcto- dijo marceline enojadísima

-como que no- dijo Finn ya empezando a jugar con marceline

-no lo se solo… - no termino de hablar marceline ya que Finn la beso

-no me importa si esto es correcto o incorrecto yo te amo y nadie me va a sacar eso de la cabeza- dijo Finn

-bueno si eso es lo que quieres- dijo marceline volviendo a atraer a Finn hacia ella –los dos nos protegeremos- dijo Marceline besando a Finn

-eso me gusta mas- dijo Finn

**Bueno aquí termine el capitulo espero que les guste y si es así dejen review **

**Bueno ya el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo **

**Bueno bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fics xD**


End file.
